The Order: The Rise of the Sage
by 1Ring2ruleThemAll
Summary: A long forgotten prophecy told of a coming time when a new order would be needed to comeback life's greatest enemy, many thought it a myth or some stories for children to listen before bed. But those stories are true. Change will come as a young Naruto takes a hold of his destiny and becomes the icon that will bring peace to not just his world, but all worlds.


**Hey there everyone 1Ring2RuleThemAll here with not the Kaiju Renaissance, but with a new story! I know I said that I wouldn't do more than one story at a time but I just couldn't wait. I had this story's chapter and The Kaiju Renaissance chapter 1 made and finished at the same time and was hoping to wait until I finished my first story but with all the time I currently have to spare I think I could manage for now.**

**Now then let us delve into this new adventure where destiny comes to fruition.**

* * *

There was once twelve.

Twelve powerful men.

Twelve wise men.

Twelve honorable men.

They were considered by many the peacekeepers of all realms, and they were. It is said that each one hailed from a different world, and that they each experienced a different life. Some of them found love, while others didn't. Some of them suffered horrible beginnings but ended up happy. While the others just enjoyed every moment of their lives.

It is said that they were chosen by heavenly forces to one day become what they were destined to be. For you see each person is given a chance to have two destinies. Although rare, it was said to be a test.

Each one who earned a second one was one of those who had jumped leaps and bounds to prove themselves worthy. These people were then allowed to advance in the afterlife. For it was in death that each person would learn who they truly are. These men all found out the same way. That they were chosen out of the already existing handful to start a coming change. For you see light's oldest enemy was returning, the darkness, a force that has no end and wishes nothing more than to end our existence.

It was in these men that the fates of all beings would be thrusted onto as they would lead the armies of the light and protect the worlds it held.

Of coarse they weren't quiet ready when they first entered the afterlife. They needed guidance and someone to lead them the right way. And so it came to the original guardian to teach them. He had fought in the original war for the light and has served it since time began. Though sadly the guardian was weakening and his powers disappearing. You see even though he is a guardian, a being that serves heaven directly he is not immortal as one would think. He was just as mortal as anyone else you'd think its just that he was able to live a very long life compared to regular mortals.

For once he would die, he would be welcomed into heaven fully and given a great status for his service to it and all of creation. But he was still alive and he would be training these men to prepare them for the upcoming fight. He would teach them how to harness their powers and to help them better understand how to interpret them into the battlefield.

And so he went out and sought them out. He journeyed for what many believe as an entire millennium before he found them all.

After gathering them all together he informed them of the upcoming challenges that they would face and how grave the situation was. Not all of them understood right away but they soon did when they entered Paradise.

Paradise, a realm thought to be where the garden of Eden originated, but of course thought. It was filled with beauty and it served as the capital of all the Light's worlds. For it housed the great tower of the heavens, where it is said that the guardian would go to meditate and converse with heaven. It was a holy place that many would never be allowed to go. Only the guardian and his family would be allowed to stay.

The Guardian did in fact have a family. Most don't believe though and believe that he was a monk who lived in solitude. However, the Heavens would allow a Guardian to have love so long as he follows the code. ' The Code' is a series of laws that a Guardian must follow, for example: He must be humble. He must show no indifference for all are created equal. He must not sin. And that he must be willing to sacrifice his life to protect those of innocence.

These men he would train, and they would be the first and the last students the Guardian would ever have. As he would pass away after most of their training was completed. The loss only hardened them as they continued to grow and improve, and eventually gain their titles.

They were each given an insignia, one that would match their being and their powers. Now each insignia was given to each one of them in the language of the ancients. The first language that formed under Light's guidance.

The insignia fall in order as followed:

Vel- Dragon

Thu- Death

Nus- Demon eyes

Hri- Knight

Cwo- Nightwalker

Mez- Shadow Jumper

Jyt- Thinker

Ofh- Listener

Kli- Protector

Gim- Mischief

Das- Harold

Qer- Swordsman

They soon took their positions as the new order of Guardians. The order was in charge of the lights forces, which consists of warriors known as Pladrians and giant war machines known as Titans.

It did not take long though for the darkness came and their agents, Harbingers infiltrating worlds and initially destroying them. The darkness advanced throughout the hold thinking that no one would stand in its way now that the guardian was dead.

It made a great mistake because not soon after the attacks did they meet the new order and its army on the battlefields. The war was said to last for five centuries, and during that time the balance was off and even the worlds that weren't caught in the fighting were affected. Dark times emerged followed by plague and wars. It was a violent time for anyone alive.

The reason why the dark times even reached those worlds was through the world chains. Great and mighty chains that connected every world to Heaven, and allow Paradise to link up to them and open gateways to them. That is one reason they exist, another is so that they can balance the world and keep it intact.

Though they are massive and head towards the sky towards Heaven, they cannot be seen except by those who are ether dead or are worthy of a second destiny.

Now, after the war ended balance was necessary and the order needed to fix that, but every war has its traitors. Two within the order sided with the darkness, while another one was influenced by its presence and corrupted him and his form turning him into a dark one. A dark one is someone who has become darkness and in an essence a being who seeks chaos.

In order to ensure that these three would never cause harm the innocence they were locked away, and for ever sealed in a world of utter oblivion. And the others were left to bring back the balance. Though without the power of the other three they were forced to use every ounce of power they had and sacrificed their very lives to protect everything.

It was in their sacrifice that all worlds live today and it was up to all of us to fulfill their last wish, to live in peace and live happy lives. Sadly the worlds under the light are still affected from the unbalancing as hatred and anger still exist. And now a days no one really chose's to seek peace.

But that may change, because after they died the gatekeeper to Paradise, a being who sees all sent one message to every world through the chains. He said that a time will come when the Guardians will rise again and with them a new change for their time will be marked by sign from that of which is unseen and their worlds shall forever be united and fight the ancient foe who will one day return again.

The message was a prophecy of the future, but sadly it would be forgotten as time went on. But now the darkness is returning and the call will be sent out as the new era of order is needed. And the new war begins.

* * *

-The Sage-

Every child is blessed to be given a guardian angel to protect them from evil, but some children don't believe in things such as these. In fact one this certain one has had no protection since he was born. It was dark and the village of Konoha was full of excitement as it was the annual festival for the Kyuubi's defeat. It was a great time for anyone to have fun. It also meant that they could pay their respects to those who lost their lives to the beast. Though for one child, it would mean a day of horror. Naruto Uzumaki was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

He has suffered a terrible childhood ever since the Third Hokage told all the villagers he was the host of the Kyuubi and that he even made a law that forbid anyone to talk about it so that the upcoming generation wouldn't mistreat them. However, the side effect was that the parents told their children to not associate with him or even go near him. Some went as far as to influence their children to bully him and belittle him. If only they knew the truth.

The Third Hokage's acts to protect him had backfired and now Naruto suffers. Just like today, it was his birthday. A day to celebrate and with family and love ones, but Naruto had none. That was one reason why he hated his birthday, while the other was the annual Kyuubi festival. The festival was a celebration for the deafeat of the Kyuubi and their fallen hero the forth hokage.

Every year that festival happened just meant pain and suffering for Naruto. The villagers would attack him and some would actually go as far as to try and kill him. Most of the times they would just chase him out of the village and then leave him to the wilderness. And the very same situation had just occured as Naruto had already fled the village in hopes of escaping the village's wrath.

Currently Naruto was hiding out in the forest just outside Konoha and was waiting for the day to end. He was caressing his arm that had been hit by a glass bottle by a drunk man. It was bleeding but not severely as it was earlier. Though it still had glass in it he remained strong as he was preparing himself to pull the rest out. " Why do they always hurt me?" he sniffled.

" They always hurt me and make fun of me, and I don't know why!" he cried softly. He had just finished pulling out one of the pieces of glass when he heard something.

" Are you sure that brat ran this way? He could be hiding in an alleyway you know." the voice said. It sounded like a man in his rough twenties. Naruto then looked in the direction where he heard the voice.

" I positive! I had him tagged with a little seal that I made for tracking him down. I got it on him last week when I managed to graze him with one of my kunais." the other voice responded.

Naruto immediately panicked as he tried his best to find the seal, and sure enough it was on his leg. The same area he got scratched by the other guys kunai.

" Hey I think he's nearby! I can feel the seal much stronger here almost as if I was right next to it!" the man said. Naruto finally got a look at them. The one who hit with the kunai he recognized easily. He had on a chunin vest with the regular shinobi suit underneath. His shuriken holster was on his left leg and he wore a blue bandana right blow his right shoulder. And lastly his Hitai-ate was around his neck hanging off.

His friend was in regular clothes, most likely a civilian. They were actually a little to close and Naruto was afraid.

' Dang it! I need to leave now!' but soon Naruto's thoughts were interrupted once he turned around and was hit in the gut. The person responsible for the attack had then grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, while nearly ripping it and threw him into the opening.

He landed with a loud thump and slide against the ground a little bit causing him to get some scrapes on his elbows and knees. Though they would heal fast, the pain was still there.

" Hey Keigo look what I found!" shouted the person who threw Naruto. This man was a brute, he was about 6 ft tall and was rather large. Now not as large as an Akimichi but still large to a small child like Naruto.

" Ah, there's the brat nice one Ginju. Now then how shall we treat our little demon friend here tonight?" the one known as Keigo said tauntingly. Naruto was scared, no terrified. He hadn't been caught since he was small(er). He attempted to try and crawl away, only to be stopped when the large one by the name of Ginju stomped his leg and possibly breaking it. Naruto grunted and nearly screamed only he was stopped by a strong kick to the gut before he could scream.

All the air in Naruto left his body as he desperately tried to breath but the foot that kicked him had stomped him hard on his chest. " Now where do you think your going you little demon?" Keigo asked as he pressed harder causing Naruto to gag.

" He must be eager to die. So why don't we help him out!" Ginju laughed. He then grabbed Naruto by the head as they walked back to the village.

" Hey Ginju hang on a second I think I know how to make sure that the demon brat wont be a problem." Keigo said.

" How so?" Ginju asked with a sick smile on his face.

" This." Keigo then hit Naruto in the head knocking him out and drawing blood. They then began heading back to the village where they'll begin the great show of the night.

* * *

At the same time Kakashi was currently trying to head back to the village as fast as possible. He was just coming back from a mission that took a little longer than he hoped, and now he was rushing home. 'Hopefully Naruto will be ok long enough until I get there. Those Anbu that were ordered to protect him better be doing their job or I'm going to personally deal with them.' Kakashi thought to himself.

' I hope he's fine. But if any of those villagers dared to harm him, they'll have to deal with me.' Kakashi was dead serious when it came to the young blond. He was his sensei's only son and he owed a lot to the boy's father.

He had been there to help him after his father died and Kushina to. They would always check on him as well as his teammates. He remembered all the times his team and his sensei would have when not going on missions. Training and honing their skills while later on heading on over to his home where no matter what day it was or how bad it had been, it always brought happiness to him. Though he wouldn't openly admit it but he was extreamly grateful to those two.

He wasn't that much farther from the village maybe at the outer forest. He soon stopped once he noticed something. As he went over and picked it up he found out what it was. In his hand was a piece of Naruto's favorite shirt with blood stained on it. Killer intent filled the area as Kakashi rushed over to the village to find Naruto hoping it wasn't to late.

Now the Anbu that were suppose to watch Naruto were indeed watching, but not helping. They thought it was funny to see him suffer, and saw it nothing more than sweet justice for what the Kyuubi did six years ago. They were currently watching the 'brat' getting beaten and thrown around like a rag doll by a crowd of civilians.

" So how long do you think it'll take before they kill him?" one asked. It was the shortest of the group and one who seemed impatient.

" It'll happen when it happens. The Hokage is busy with paper work and family matters and Kakashi is still on a mission. It's not like their going to be stopped. Anyone who would try would just end up suffering like him so there's no worry as long as their smart enough." the one to his left stated. From the voice it sounded like the Anbu was a woman, though her body features didn't exactly show if so.

Though they immediately went silent and stiff once they recognized a certain Anbu captains chakra signature as soon as he entered the village and they weren't going to stick around to killed.

* * *

Naruto was now waking up. His head was hurting him and he couldn't see straight at first and his hearing was all distorted. The reason why was because both his ears were bleeding, but he wouldn't know. His senses soon returned and he was truly afraid.

He was in the heart of the village where the festival was at its greatest. Everyone was there and if they weren't then that just meant that they probaly decided to go around town. Those that were there were obviously excited as they were practically jumping with joy.

He was in front of a crowd of civilians and ninja a like. He was tied to a wooden pole and was standing on a wooden platform. As he looked around he soon found out why. He was currently tied to a post and some ninja were doing some fire style jutsus for show before stopping and taking positions in front of him. Then the guy he recognized from earlier, Keigo, stepped up and was doing some sort of speech.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, today me and my associates bring you one of the greatest shows this festival will ever have. And its called VENGENCE!" he announced as the crowd erupted in cheers. " Now we wont keep you waiting. Now any ninja who know any type of fire style jutsu please step forward and take part in out glorious moment!"

Soon many shinobi stepped up and took stances with others in front of Naruto as they prepared their ninjutsu. " Alright shinobi, LIGHT HIM UP!" Keigo yelled. And so with that Naruto's world went white as the flames burned the platform he was on with everything else.

A few moments passed before the villagers cheered and cried for joy as the horrible 'demon' brat is dead. Everyone was so happy that they failed to notice any trace of a body in the rubble, but what they did notice was a large amount of killer intent being directed right at them.

The killer intent came from none other than the Third Hokage. " Kakashi, is he alright?" he asked as a slight singed Kakashi appeared via Shunshin with an unconscious Naruto in his arms. " Yes Lord Hokage. Although it looks as though he's taken some serious hits and might even have a concussion." Kakashi explained.

The Hokage remained silent as he stared at the scene, as though to take it all in. " I see then rush over to the hospital immediately and insure that he gets the required medical treatment he needs." Sarutobi ordered, and to which Kakashi gladly accepted. He then redirected his attention back to the crowd in front of him. " As for all of you. Your being taken into to custody. Anbu!"

As on queue couple squads of Anbu appeared and surrounded the crowd while Sarutobi called forth his own personal guard. " I want you to find the guards that were suppose to watch Naruto and bring them to me." he ordered. And they disappeared to look for the missing guards.

' Minato, I'm so sorry that your son must face this treatment. I wish that they saw him as a hero and not the beast within him.' he thought to himself as he watched the crowed being directed by his Anbu.

It was then that his personal Anbu came back with the guards in head locks and weapons drawn at them. " Now then your going to tell me why you disappeared and left Naruto alone today. And then I'm going to send you off to prison." he told them as he leaked some killer intent to tell them how serious he truly was.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital Kakashi was currently waiting for Naruto to get out of surgery. He felt awful for even taking his mission when he knew that today was close, but he didn't expect it to take that long. ' Next time I'm not accepting any mission when its close to today.' he said to himself.

He looked at the clock and noticed it had been an hour already and that he was still in surgery. Kakashi then took out the new book he was getting into, it was part of the new Icha Icha series that Jiraiya was working on. And he had to admit he did enjoy, though every time a woman sees him reading it they just shake their head and leave with and angry look on their face. Though he thought nothing of it.

It was another twenty minutes before the doctor and nurses existed the room and informed Kakashi that he may enter the room. However, before Kakashi went in he noticed the snarl the doctor had on his face, so he released some killer intent and startled the doctor as he entered the room.

What he saw caused his anger to rise. Before him laid a bandaged up Naruto that had casts and bandages covering most of his body. He almost looked like a mummy if not for the few areas that were un-bandaged. 'How could they do this to sensei's son! How!' he thought. And so for the next few minutes Kakashi stood there and stared at his sensei's son.

" Kakashi." interrupted Sarutobi. " Lord Third!" jumped a surprised Kakashi. " Kakashi you must never let your guard down, even in this scenario. But I cant blame you for it. In fact I'm just as surprised as you to see this."

" How could they do this him! He's the son of the very same hero they're practically celebrating." Kakashi yelled softly.

" You know how much I wish I could tell them he's Minato's son, but you must think about his safety. I don't want the enemies his father made come after him, especially since he has the Kyuubi." Sarutobi explained.

" But still they should know better! Just look at him does he look like a demon! No! He's nothing but a small boy that has nothing and is abused daily by the very same people he sees everyday!" Kakashi exclaimed. " He needs a home, a place where he can be raised and not worry about anyone attacking him."

Sarutobi then went through several hand signs as to place a soundproof barrier in the room so no one would be able to hear their conversation. " Kakashi, I have something that I need to inform you."

Kakashi looked at him as though wondering what Sarutobi was going to say. " I have been going through some things and I may have found some possible family that could raise him." This surprised Kakashi because he was informed that both Minato's family was dead and Kushina's clan was wiped out some years ago.

" Not all the Uzumaki were wiped out some weren't even aware of their homeland being destroyed or even that they were of Uzumaki decent." Sarutobi began.

" I have gone through countless forms of civilians in other countries as well as ninja and I'm surprised I didn't try this when Naruto was younger because I have found one who might do it."

" Who and where are they from?"

" He is from Amegakure and he was taught by Jiraiya after the fighting with Hanzo. His name is Nagato. But there has been no word or sign of him since after Hanzo had died." he explained.

" So how do we find out if he's even alive?"

" Jiraiya is on that. He himself feels that he should have done more to help but after Minato's death he couldn't handle to face him as he only saw his former student and the pain was still there. And he would be happy to see his old student again."

" I see."

" Now as for this situation with Naruto. I'm not giving you anymore missions for a while so that you may look after him until hopefully Jiraiya comes back with family for him."

" And how are these two related may I ask?"

" He was Kushina's younger cousin, of coarse they never met so I doubt he's even aware he's part of the clan."

" Wow, to think such a close family relation and yet they never met."

" It was like that a lot after the attack on Uzushiogakure. Many families were torn apart as they tried to flee from the attack."

Kakashi just remained silent as he continued to stare at Naruto. " Well Kakashi I'll take my leave and if you get to tired you can have someone you can trust watch him." Sarutobi then took his leave from the room. Kakashi then took his place in the seat in the corner of the hospital room, thinking and watching.

Soon a loud racket came from the hall outside and Kakashi knew what this meant. Suddenly a shinobi in a blue attire came in froze in place at the sight of Naruto. " Obito you know you probably awoke several people coming down the hall like that." Kakashi told his old friend. Obito then noticed Kakashi in the corner of the room and nearly jumped.

" Jeez Kakashi you scared the hell out of me. Now what happened to Naruto! I ran into Rin but she was caught up in some work but she said she be here as soon as possible."

" It was the villagers this time. And unlike last time they almost succeeded in killing him. Luckily I got back from my mission in time. Where were you?"

" Damn Fugaku wanted to have a meeting tonight with the clan again. And he took forever! Though I hardly paid attention to what he said."

" Is there anything going on?"

" Nothing really just you know regular stuff, then of coarse I get bored and nearly fall asleep only to be awoken by Itachi thankfully."

Soon Rin rushed in and demanded answers the same way that Obito did just less loud and more polite.

" They need to stop otherwise their going to make him hate the village and end up like Orochimaru or even worse!" she yelled softly.

" That might soon change." Kakashi added.

" Why's that?" Obito asked.

" Because Naruto still has family out there and Lord Jiraiya is already trying to find him. And inform him of Naruto and hopefully bring him back to meet him." Kakashi answered.

The two were happy that Naruto still had family out there after all they also knew his situation and wanted to know more about it. And so Kakashi began explaining what little he knew to them to get them from freaking him out.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was in a rather strange area. There was light all around him but nothing to bright but rather warm. It soothed him and made the world seem peaceful, something that he thought he would never fell.

Soon he heard footsteps and looked in the direction they were coming from. The figure appeared almost as if from no where with a genuine smile on his stopped before Naruto to look at him and see the curiosity building in the young boys eyes. He reminded him of himself. " Hi there what's your name." the stranger asked.

" My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The stranger's smile seemed to grow as he bent down infront of him.

" That's a unique name there you have, and don't worry I'm not here to make fun of you or anything like that."

" Then what are you here for?" Naruto asked. He was cautious though because of a similar situation that happened to him a while back.

" I'm here to guide your towards your destiny."

" My what?"

" Destiny, a path given to you from birth that you should follow to become great."

" I have a destiny?"

" Yes, you do. You see everyone is born with a destiny. I was born with one though I'm still trying to reach it."

" Then how are you going to help me."

" I'll be guiding you, and initiailly helping you through life."

" So what do I do or how do I reach my destiny?"

" You keep doing what your always doing. Your already on the right track you just need to preserver through life right now."

" It's not as easy as you think."

" Trust me I know how you feel I had a similar problem like have now when I was growing up."

" R-Really?"

" Yup, I was sometimes picked on a lot and was casted in my brother's shadow, but I grew in stength and mind and became who I truely am."

" Wow, so what's your name?"

" My name is Ashura. I'm going to be your guide to help your reach your destiny."

* * *

**Well everyone this is my new story and I plan to go far with this just like with The Kaiju Renaissance. Now I will gladly accept any tips and advice you guys have for me and I cant wait to bring you the next the chapter! I'll see you guys later Peace!**


End file.
